


迷墙之孔

by Gego



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gego/pseuds/Gego
Summary: “喜欢一边听男友口述和妓女翻云覆雨的经历一边和他上床是什么怪癖吗？”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 12





	迷墙之孔

这一次他们也是在宇智波带土的公寓见面。虽然说是恋人，但那个漂亮男人和任何其他人在床上花的时间都比和他在一起要多，就这样想着，宇智波带土忍不住皱紧眉头，咀嚼着嘴里的烟屁股。现在是夏季的最末，即将进入秋季，夜晚比通常还是要潮热上几分，但现在，刚刚结束淋浴的二人，皮肤所能感受到的也只有室内制冷，让人汗毛直立。

非要说的话，没有单独占据那具身体的欲望是不可能的，但是在正式开始交往之前就知道那家伙男女通吃，下身更是闲不住，因此带土到今天也实在没什么可说的。毕竟一看到那张脸他就没了辙，更别提现在的情况了——那灰头发的尤物正在把身上浴袍的腰带解开，主动似的露出脖子上新鲜的吻痕，齿印，还有其他别的什么。

宇智波带土把烟屁股嚼得咯吱咯吱响。

“你上一次和别人做是什么时候？”  
“就在昨天晚上，我主动叫的。”卡卡西说这话的时候头也不抬，好像那是什么平常到不能再平常的问题一样，把腰带甩在一边，让浴袍垂落在赤裸的身体上，“女大学生，长得挺可爱的，黑头发，和你很像。”  
“你他妈真是个婊子，被女人的穴操得爽吗？”  
“等下操我不就知道了——你又不是第一次用我的屁股，别问我这种问题嘛。”

灰发的荡妇笑着，用倦怠的眼睛瞧着面前愤怒的爱人，夺下了他口中被咀嚼得皱巴巴的香烟，抽了两口就掐灭，还不忘在人胯下掐上一把。带土吐出最后一口烟雾，将面前的男人直接按在床上，手掌覆住他仍旧湿润的脖颈，咬牙切齿。

“我有时候真的想杀了你。”  
“要不你现在就掐死我吧，等下奸尸。”

被扼住喉咙的卡卡西只是笑着说出那种令人毛骨悚然的话来，漂亮而湿润的灰头发打着绺贴在脸上，像是刚从激烈的性爱之中解脱一般。他的理智和意识都还在，呼吸道里的气体还能自由流动，但只是这种程度的窒息就能让他勃起，尤其是当看到带土那张脸时。卡卡西爱这个男人爱得要死，不过，每当他自己这样想时都忍不住要笑出声音来——毕竟连他自己都不相信这种鬼话，谁知道呢。

宇智波带土皱皱眉头，俯下身去咬那张吐出温热呼吸的嘴。用滚烫的唇舌奸淫着带土的口腔，卡卡西顶起下身，用脚跟和小腿勾住身上人的腰背，用耻骨和性器像发情的母猫一样，一个劲儿地蹭弄着带土的胯下。他故意发出吻得满足的呻吟，隔着内裤用裸露在外的阴茎顶弄着带土的勃起，从兴奋的阴茎中溢出的爱液蹭在黑色的布料上，拖拽出白色的水渍来。

“你能不能稍微忍耐一下啊。每天都在发情吗？”  
“和你在一起的时候我可忍不了，你那么会，我可等不及要被你操得喘不上气来了。”

带土抓住身下人的脖颈，急匆匆地结束了那个吻，他现在不想把太多的主动权让给这个淫荡的尤物，起码不是在床上，起码不是今天晚上。他掀起枕头，从那下面翻出一瓶润滑液，和一个飞机杯，丢给了像猎食动物一样伏在自己身边的男人。

“你还有这玩意啊，”卡卡西趴在带土耳边说这话时，故意轻轻地吐着湿润的热气，“平时是不是用我爽过好多次？”  
“今天用真东西，这玩意儿是给你用的。”  
“嗯？和你的鸡巴用一个穴，想想还挺刺激的……不过我不怎么用这个啊，我喜欢真家伙。”

并没有在手里把玩多久，卡卡西就径自把手指塞进了那硅胶的人造阴道中抽插着，那东西没洗干净，里面还残留着黏腻而湿润的触觉，换做别人的话估计会觉得有些恶心。只不过，一想到那里面是带土的东西，卡卡西抓起润滑液瓶子就直接往自己下身倒，用手扶起肉棒直接挤进那人造的阴道中，下意识地吮舔着自己的嘴唇。  
硅胶的颗粒和无生命的紧致的穴道让他也忍不住轻颤着，陌生而刺激的触感挤压在阴茎上，那让卡卡西忍不住想要说些什么来转移自己的注意力，好不让自己在这满腹妒火的恋人面前难堪。

“你想让我怎么叫？想听我操女人时候说的话还是被操的女人说的话？”  
“给我讲讲昨天那个姑娘，她的屁股爽吗？”

卡卡西只是笑，眼睛盯住带土说出这话时发红的鼻尖，用飞机杯套弄自己的肉棒时还不忘从喉咙里故意挤出两声柔软而满足的呻吟声。他观察着带土的反应，用目光摩挲着那张微热的脸，咧嘴笑着的时候露出两颗锐利可爱的犬齿，那让他看起来更像是一条漂亮狗。

“爽啊，当然爽……嗯！”

对于面前这具身体再熟悉不过的带土手指直戳蜜穴中那块敏感的淫肉，没有任何多余的摸索，从一开始就是两根手指，惹得穴肉一阵短暂的痉挛。对于这样突如其来的快感，刚刚还在极力忍耐的卡卡西也放弃了抵抗，直接将呻吟从喉咙底部挤了出来，忍不住仰过头去。手里用飞机杯套弄阴茎的动作加快着，只为催化从后穴传来的快感。

“她的小穴……真的很热，水也多……软得不得了……”  
“接着说，接着说啊。”

只是看着面前人用道具自渎的模样就已经让带土硬得难受了，更何况这荡妇的蜜穴里还含着自己的手指，穴肉正随着飞机杯上下的动作用力地绞吮着，发出湿润的水声来，和卡卡西阴茎在甬道中抽插时润滑液的声音混在一起，房间中的氛围淫糜得要死。

“昨晚我被她夹着射了两次呢——我说，你什么时候进来啊……”  
“昨天不是才做过吗？还这么着急啊。”  
“又没人用我的屁股——昨天光顾着和那个小丫头玩了。”

听着卡卡西亲口转述这种羞耻而下贱的细节，简直就像是从墙壁中的小孔偷窥着他们做爱时的情景一般。带土倒吸口气，又挤进去一根手指，像玩弄女人的阴道一般用四根手指在那湿透了的软穴中抽插着，爱抚着褶皱的肉壁，拇指抵在柔软的会阴上挤压着，还能触到从飞机杯中流溢而出的润滑液。卡卡西知道自己的爱人性爱技巧好得很，对于自己的身体又了如指掌，因此只是放纵地低吟着，让快感更快地将身体沾满，涌入骨髓。  
只是，他一直在渴求着更多，单纯的爱抚已经不能满足他淫荡的本能了。

“到底玩够了没啊……快点插进来，狠狠地插到最深的地方来啊……”  
“真他妈让人受不了。你对所有男人都会说这种话吗？  
“当然不是所有的，只对像你这——哈啊！”

几乎是在手指离开穴口的瞬间就将肉棒挤了进去，带土跪坐着，将那具汗湿的身体垫在自己的大腿上操弄。卡卡西被迫抬起腰肢，仰躺在床上，张开双腿将自己的性器完全暴露在带土的面前。他能清楚地看到性器交合时色情的情景，暴露狂般恶劣的心理被满足所带来的快感让卡卡西忍不住加快了手上的动作，让那硅胶做的婊子更加放浪地服侍着自己的肉棒。好像有什么不对劲的东西从脊椎流进了他的肋骨，那让他觉得胸前发紧，呼吸急促，大概是过于激烈的快乐，那让卡卡西的脑袋有些短路，说出来的话也变得奇怪了起来。

“带土，你的穴……插起来会不会也这么爽啊……毕竟没被用过，肯定很紧吧？”  
“少他妈废话，真操也轮不到你，不看看你屁股里现在吃的是谁的鸡巴。”

泄愤似的在那雪白的软臀上扇了一巴掌，宇智波带土真的不明白自己胯下的男人到底在想些什么，他大概就是个患有性瘾的疯子，一个淫荡又疯狂的妓女，或者只是旗木卡卡西。他的躯体简直能让所有人着迷，正常的不正常的，他理解，是个人只要看到那张脸就会忍不住想要操他，更何况这家伙根本不用等别人用套路把他骗上床，而是会自己脱光了往别人的胯下蹭。  
他就是个恶魔，淫荡的恶魔，顶着一张清纯又慵倦的漂亮的脸的淫魔。

“你在操她的时候，她是怎么叫的？”  
“那你得再让我……再操得我爽一点才行，那时候——哈啊！”

抓紧那汗湿的腰肢，带土又咬着牙用力顶了几下，故意戳在覆盖着腺体的那块媚肉上，爽得卡卡西的身体止不住地颤抖着往下坠，阴茎就要脱离那硅胶的甬道，从铃口挤出的两股淫水射在飞机杯里。软臀也由于冲撞而抖动着，蹭在带土的大腿和阴囊上，带着润滑液拉出黏腻的水线来，咕啾咕啾的水声一个劲儿地响着，顺着宇智波带土的耳朵直往他的脑子里钻。

“啊啊……好爽，就是那里！真的好爽，好舒服，身体要化掉了……”

带土不知道这是他由于快感而发自内心的下流话，还是学着昨天那个婊子说的污言秽语，不过他现在不想纠结这个，只是一个劲儿地用龟头戳弄着胯下人屁股里的淫肉。他想要更多，他想要让这个男人好好记住自己，好好记住是怎么被自己操到高潮的。有时带土甚至会想，如果每天都这么操卡卡西，直接射在他屁股里的话，到底有没有可能会让他怀孕呢？不过就算怀孕了这贱货肯定还是会出去乱搞，大着肚子躺在床上让其他男人干得像条母狗一样浪叫，就像现在这样。  
想到这里，宇智波带土也忍不住呻吟出声，在那滚烫的肉穴里更用力地顶弄了两下。

被操得神魂颠倒的男人攥着手中的飞机杯，狠狠地套弄着自己的肉棒前端，被那人造的穴口用力吮吸着射了出来，用硅胶制品的颗粒和沟壑刺激着涨红的龟头，好让精液从肉棒里被吸得干干净净，淫穴中痉挛的肉壁也夹得带土直吸凉气。而当他扭动着腰肢想要趁着高潮的余韵进得更深些时，手已经用不上了任何力气。肉棒随着淫荡的水声从飞机杯中滑出，润滑液夹着淫水和精子从飞机杯的穴口流溢着，黏连在那根深红的阴茎上，淌得小腹上到处都是。

“这么快就射了，人家小姑娘没笑话你？”看着胯下人脱力的模样，带土也忍不住笑出声来，施虐心被满足的快乐使他在那滚烫的臀瓣上狠狠地掐了一把，顺手捞起那被握得发烫的飞机杯直直地将那根已经瘫软的肉棒吞到根部，“还是得我帮你啊。”

带土一手攥在那汗湿而滚烫的细腰上，另一只手抓住飞机杯狠狠地操弄着爱人的下体，用那硅胶的穴口吞吐着涨红的龟头，爽得那荡妇只是不断地从喉咙中挤出满足而舒适的呻吟，像猫一样在湿透的床单上柔软而不自然地伸展着自己的肢体。

“这东西……怎么会这么舒服……怎么会比真家伙还舒服……”  
“我说你怎么搞的，注意力到底有没有放在我身上啊？”

大脑完全浸泡在溶解性爱的快乐之海中，卡卡西只是听到正在操弄自己身体的男人在笑，他的阴茎在自己的屁股里用力抽插时好听的水声，客厅里没关的电视里有人在讲话，他确定那些人说了些什么，可是等要反应过来的时候却早就忘了，好像也没听懂。他不确定自己为什么在性爱的绝顶快感来临之前会像现在这样走神，屁股和鸡巴同时被蹂躏得抽搐着，来不及咽下去的口水就淌在脸上，和汗液与眼泪混在一起。

“带土的……带土的小穴……”

卡卡西不确定自己是不是又说了些什么淫荡又毫无逻辑的话语，在话语离开他嘴唇的那一刻，那颗正忙于享乐的大脑就已经将它的存在彻底忘却了。可是宇智波带土听得清清楚楚，他用手中的成人玩具将那根被操弄得涨红的肉棒狠狠地吞到根部，泄愤似的拧了几把，然后将那东西丢在了一边。他知道就是这玩意儿让自己胯下的男人分了心，虽然他也想让自己的爱人爽到胡言乱语，但是现在，宇智波带土只想让旗木卡卡西记住谁在床上掌握着领导权。

起码是今晚，起码是现在。

“小母狗就别老想着操别人的屁股了吧。”  
“哈啊……啊！爽死了，带土的鸡巴……要去了，再，啊啊，再快点！”

临近绝顶的男人伸出手胡乱地想要抓住些什么，最后只是捏在了爱人的肩膀上。他急促的言语接近哭喊，丝毫不遮掩自己的快乐，精液和眼泪一起流溢而出。  
被抽搐着的肉壁吮吸包裹着，带土也将滚烫的精子注满了那滚烫的蜜穴。

-

空气中弥漫着体液和低热的味道，这两个刚从水底浮起的男人只是仰躺在床上，什么也不做，连说话都有气无力。

“爽吗？”  
“爽啊，能不爽吗。”  
“下次还去找女人吗？”宇智波带土撇了撇嘴。  
“下次该找男人了……你们俩要不要一起操我？”

说出那样的下流话，卡卡西只是笑，盯着带土的脸一个劲儿地笑着。  
带土本来想要用力这个男人一巴掌，就像对待屡次出轨的荡妻一样，但看到那双噙着湿润笑意的眼睛时，他突然就着了魔似的，只是将那只已经伸出去的手轻轻搭在卡卡西的颈后，给了他一个不深不浅的吻。

“真他妈拿你没办法……”  
“我爱你。”

说这话的时候卡卡西还在笑，那让他言语的内容听起来更不可信了。

“你爱我个屁。”

带土愤恨地拧了枕边人的乳头一把，又惹得那灰发的男人直接笑出了声音。为什么不否认，你他妈不会真的一点也不爱我吧？宇智波带土不知道那到底有什么好笑的，也不知道为什么自己就是拿这个荡妇没有任何办法，或许是他实在太可爱，所有人都爱他，而他就被自己攥在手里，不管怎么说卡卡西都是带土名义上的所属物。他在做爱的时候脑子里想的人是谁？当然是宇智波带土，不要怀疑，当然是宇智波带土。

是啊，和他上过床的人那么多，真的男友不是只有这么一个吗？  
从迷墙的孔洞中窥探他淫荡的身体的人不是只有这么一个吗？  
别他妈给自己找借口了，蠢得要死。  
于是宇智波带土又在那湿润的额头上落下了一个满不情愿的吻。


End file.
